In The Rain
by MysticPuma
Summary: One-shot: Lucius is stood outside in the rain, trying to find some relief from dark thoughts.


**AN: Another random one-shot uploaded at a ridiculous hour... What's up with me lately? (Also, I really should be finishing my Teen-lock fic, I feel bad :/) This is a little piece of hurt/comfort fluffy stuffs :) **

**Another thing that's confused me is why it's only NOW I'm writing these... I've been obsessed with this pairing since I first played the game about seven years ago XD**

**Anyway, I've kept you long enough! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**In The Rain**

He stared out over the lake as the droplets of water fell from the sky, disturbing the sheet of clear water with millions of tiny ripples. The rain made a pitter-patter sound on the surface of everything it touched, and the sound was altered a bit with each different surface. Grass, water, rock, tree… Each took a new timbre, and they weaved together to make a strangely beautiful symphony. It was relaxing to Lucius' tired, nightmare-ridden mind.

He'd been sleeping quite peacefully, but the eyes had returned, and the darkness. The living dark that wanted his soul… It would never have it, Lucius was certain. He would fight it until the end. But the fear was always there.

There was one person that understood his fits, his nightmares… The way the darkness attacked him, tried to seduce him, or trick him.

That person was Lord Raymond.

And his Lord was the only one who could keep him in the light.

He was drenched. His robes were soaked through, and it clung to his body, as did his hair. But he didn't care. It was cleansing…

"Lucius?" came a familiar, but drowsy sounding, voice. Lucius did not react, too mesmerised by the water before him. "What are you doing out here?" the voice continued, and Lucius could hear it coming closer. "You'll catch a cold, you idiot." He was obviously waking up, the harsh attitude was coming through. Lucius smiled. That was his Lord… And he wouldn't have it any other way.

A hand pressed gently on his shoulder.

"Lord Raymond, forgive me for bothering you. I will be fine, please return to the tent."

Raven scowled. "Lucius, I don't want you to catch a cold. You don't do well with sickness."

"But it's so calming out here. I feel calmer…"

"Oh…" a flash of understanding lit his deep burgundy eyes. "Another nightmare?"

"I-…" Lucius sighed. "Yes. Lord Raymond, you know me too well…"

"Hardly surprising. You are my only friend, after all." The mercenary replied. Lucius turned to smile at him. But Raven could see some sadness within it. "Tell me what bothers you, Lucius."

"Nothing is wrong, my lord." Lucius said, a little taken aback. That was enough to convince Raven he was lying.

"Lucius." Was all he said, in that tone that said 'don't lie to me, you know I see right through it.'

"I… I don't wish to be a burden on you-!" Lucius blurted, using his usual line as an excuse. He tried to turn and leave, but was caught as a strong hand tightened around his wrist. Although his hold was gentle, it was unescapable, and eventually, Lucius gave in, slumping a little as he turned.

"Something has been bothering you of late, Lucius. It's written all over your face." Raven said gently as he loosened his grip, but still held the monk's wrist. "I don't like to see you upset, Lucius. So please, tell me." And he lifted his other arm to tuck a stray strand of Lucius' hair behind his ear, letting his hand rest cupping Lucius' cheek.

If he hadn't done this, he would never have noticed the tears that had begun to trickle silently down Lucius' delicate face. But as it was, he felt the warm droplet land on his thumb, an obvious outcast among the rain-drops. His brow furrowed.

"Don't cry, Lucius." He said, letting his thumb reach up to wipe the blonde's eye.

"Oh… Oh Lord Raymond…" Lucius sobbed, leaning his hand into his lord's hand and closing his eyes. "I fear you shall hate me forever. So… though it burdens me, I cannot tell you. I will not." He said, with a quiet defiance, that of which he had always possessed. It would usually come out when they spoke of the mercenary's revenge on Ostia. Why had it come out now?

"Lucius, I could never hate you." Raven said, annoyed, as he pulled his hand away. "You have always been there for me, trying to convince me of a better path. You always nag at me, and sometimes I can't bear to hear any more. But I could never hate you."

"I… No. I'm sorry. I cannot." Lucius stayed defiant.

"You stubborn fool! You truly think I would hate you!? You think so lowly of me that you would think I would desert you because of a single thing!? Lucius! You are the last of my family! The only person I care about!"

"But Lady Priscilla-"

"Priscilla is no more my sister than any of the other women in this goddess-forsaken camp! She ceased to be so long ago in my mind." Raven cried. "You are the only person I have left, Lucius. If I hated you… If I was capable of hating you… Then- then… I don't know what I would be."

Lucius did not reply to that. He just stared, eyes wide and red from crying. The rain was growing heavy, and he had to blink constantly.

"Lucius!" Raven yelled, grabbing the monk roughly by the shoulders and shaking him. "Snap out of this! How could I hate you? How could I desert you? I…"

"Lord Raymond… I'm sorry… I upset you… I never meant-" and he broke down, sobs wracking his body as he threw himself at Raven, nearly knocking him over. "I just… Oh St. Elimine forgive me what I am about to say…"

"Lucius? Lucius calm down…" Raven let his hand stroke Lucius' wet hair gently.

"I… Lord Ray- Raven… Yes... Raven." Lucius pushed himself from Raven's chest and stood shakily.

"Yes, Lucius?" Raven prompted, trying to stay calm. What could he have to say that would cause him to have such doubt, to think that Raven could hate him for it?

"I…" he closed his eyes, another prayer… A prayer for forgiveness. "I love you… " he whispered, so quiet the rain nearly washed away the words. But Raven heard them, as clear as a bell from a church roof.

He remained silent. Lucius had his head bowed and his eyes closed, too fearful to look up and see the disdain that must have been on his Lord's face… He'd done it. He'd finally destroyed everything. The rain was heavy now, not calming, not relieving. It was a burden on his already heavy shoulders. Shoulder weighed by sorrow and regret. He would have to leave the army. He could never face Raven again, not after this… After a moment, he decided to force himself to move.

But as he opened his eyes and began to turn, he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him to Raven's chest and holding him there. Lucius' eyes went wide.

He tried to speak, to protest. But no words would come out. He was trapped against the chest of the man he couldn't help but love… and he couldn't say a word. But Raven could.

"You idiot." He said, and Lucius could hear a smile in the words. "You absolute idiot."

"Lord Raven…?"

"You thought I'd hate you? How can I hate you? I said you're the only person I care about… and that is true. I love you too, Lucius."

"You… Love me?"

"Yes. I do. I've never needed, nor wanted anyone else more in my entire life. Lucius, you are my life." Raven pushed Lucius away from him a little to look into his eyes, red meeting blue, fire meeting water, and dancing in perfect harmony.

He stroked Lucius' face gently.

"R-raven…" Lucius was still lost for words. The darkness was dissipating, conquered by the light of his lord… His Raven. Raven smiled.

"Never leave my side, Lucius… Promise me."

"If you promise the same…"

"Of course."

And Raven leant down to lock their lips together in a tender kiss, as Lucius wound his arms around the mercenary's neck to deepen the kiss, and they could no longer feel the rain battering them, as a warmth enveloped them.

* * *

**Well there you have it... I'm sorry if they are at all OOC... Lucius is pretty easy, but Raven? He's a mystery to us all! Tah for reading :)**


End file.
